URICH II: Hostile Developments
by Batguy
Summary: Ben Urich is back after URICH and the Urich One Shot Special. Ben must contend with personal troubles as well as the deadly Green Goblin, Hobgoblin, Leap Frog and others! Rated T because of some language and violence, just to be safe. COMPLETE. Please R
1. Chapter 1: Green With Evil

_**URICH II**_

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_Still don't own the characters, never will. Sorry, folks! _**

**_CHAPTER ONE: GREEN WITH EVIL_**

Ben Urich stared in horror as the ceiling fell, pieces of rubble burning violently. His life seemed to flash before his eyes:

_He was three. His mother was crying. His father shouted, beer running down his beard. Ben was twelve. His father hit him again. Blood. Ben screamed in terror. His mother hit his father. HARD. He crumpled up. Alive, but never to see his wife again. Ben was seventeen. A rookie reporter asking for a freelance job at the Bugle. He was thirty one. He had just published his greatest story, tying the former KINGPIN OF CRIME, Alexander Bont, to a series of murders. He was thirty two. Bont had taken everything- his reputation, his money… his wife was all that was left._

He was forty three. He could smell burning flesh. Jason Macendale's flesh. He could see nothing. But he could hear, oh he could hear… _laughter. OSBORNE!_

Ben tried to move; he couldn't. Osborne was standing just behind him, Ben decided… at least he was alive… for now. No dead man could feel this much agony.

"Still alive, Mr. Urich?" Osborne chuckled, "Impressive. You are more resilient than I expected… I wonder how resilient you will be to my methods of torture."

Ben felt Osborne's fist close around his ear. Osborne pulled, ripping Ben free of the rubble. The reporter was surprised the strain didn't tear his ear off. Osborne was laughing again… and Ben felt a hard kick to his stomach, like he'd been struck with a sledgehammer!

Osborne lifted him by the collar.

"Scared, Mr. Urich?" He asked amusedly.

"You… murdering bastard…" Ben managed to say. Osborne burst into forceful laughter and punched Ben away. The weak reporter crashed through a wall… and he moved slightly… well, he was in sheer agony but at least his vision was returning. Ben grimaced.

He saw Osborne walking towards him, and scrabbled to his feet. He stumbled drunkenly, trying to get away.

"Pathetic!"

The psycho was onto Ben again, punching, kicking, howling with sadistic laughter.

"Stop it!" Screamed Ben, "Stop it!"

"Stop what?" Ben knew what was coming next, "This!?"

Osborne slammed him into the wall. Ben felt his leg snap.

"Or… this!?" The sadist punched him. Ben's jaw shattered…

"Osborne…" A groaning voice. _Who…? Oh God! **Macendale!**_

The smoking, wounded young man clutched two Pumpkin Bombs and was balanced weakly on Osborne's "Goblin Glider".

"See ya in Hell, Norman!" Laughed Macendale. He piloted the glider, fast. Ben kicked loose of the staring villain.

"Not again..."

The glider, Macendale and Osborne vanished in a massive blast. Ben scrabbled clear as the office began to collapse… and he limped out, leaning on anything he could grab onto.

As he stumbled into the front grounds and fell, crawling out of the mansion, Ben couldn't help thinking that he still heard laughter…

Doris Urich dashed into the casualty ward at the hospital. Ben lay on a bed, attached to pumps for both blood and morphine.

"Hi…" He gurgled weakly.

"Ben, what the Hell happened?" She gasped.

"Norman Osborne… they know now though…" Mumbled Ben, "…think he's alive anyway…"

"What about Osborne!?"

A nurse leant over to Doris:

"Mr. Urich has proven to the police that Mr. Norman Osborne, now deceased, was the Green Goblin."

Doris didn't smile proudly. She didn't lean in and contentedly kiss her heroic husband. She just looked sad. Tears came to her eyes:

"Ben. This is too much. First that _Daredevil. _Then Spider-Man… the Kingpin… now the Green Goblin. Honey, I can't live like this. I'm sorry, but… this is goodbye."

And tears then came to Ben's eyes. He stared at her.

"Doris…"

And Ben felt himself drift away. His heartbeat flat-lined.

**NEXT IN "URICH II": Will Ben survive? And if so, what awaits our bold hero!?**


	2. Chapter 2: Back In Black

_**URICH II**_

**_CHAPTER TWO: Back In Black_**

Ben Urich stared at his wife, Doris. Tears now showed in his eyes as he lay in the hospital bed.

"I'm sorry, Ben, but I can't live with you putting yourself on the line like this every day," She told him. And Ben gasped. His pulse flat-lined. She stared in horror and cried out fearfully:

"NURSE!"

The nurse dashed back in, followed by Dr. Connors, who seized a defibrillator.

"Clear!" He bellowed, "I'm gonna have to hit him hard! Going at 240!"

Connors plunged the electrodes down. Electrical sparks flashed. Urich's body flopped up and slammed down onto the bench.

"Dammit! Going up to 360!"

A jolt. Ben's eyes flashed open. He was gasping, choking. Doris looked at him sadly and slipped out of the room.

"Doris…" Mumbled Ben.

"Hush," Whispered the nurse, "It's OK. Just relax. Breathe."

"_Doris!" _He muttered, _"Doris!"_

Ben was out of hospital a week later. He felt awful. But he felt a little better when he found a story waiting. Something that could help. It was Joe "Robbie" Robertson, Jameson's number two, who told Urich. He hurried over to the reporter as he entered the offices:

"Hey, Ben," Robbie smiled warmly, "Welcome back."

"Hi, Robbie."

"How are you feeling? It sounded like you were pretty bad…"

"That's an understatement," Grunted Ben dryly, "I had quite a week."

The reporter pulled a container of _Prozac _from his breast pocket, unscrewed the cap and dropped three onto the palm of his other hand.

"That's a little extreme, isn't it, Ben?" Commented Robbie quietly, glancing at the pills.

"You try going through a high profile law suit against a guy who could have your whole family killed on a whim, then nearly dying against a psychopath who dresses up as a green pixie and having your wife leave you. I assure you, if you suffered all that crap, you'd understand the wonders of Prozac," Urich replied, "So, you got a story for me? I could _really _do with something to put my mind off things. Nothing too dangerous, mind, I don't fancy going for round two with the Green Goblin."

"Well…" Sighed Robbie, "I do have a story you might like… you ever heard of the _Leap Frog?_"

"Sure, I covered his arrests. The loser in green who could jump really high, yeah?" Ben smiled slightly, "Spider-Man and Daredevil both kicked the crud out of him, alright. He's not back again for more of a kicking?"

"I wish," Joe smiled amusedly, "No… a few weeks ago, Leap Frog went missing… thing is, his kid's gone… comatose or somethin'. Thought it might be your kinda case."

"Just give me an address and I'll take a look," Ben sighed and popped another antidepressant onto his tongue, gulping it down.

"Uh… hang on… I'll check," Robbie hurried over to a stack of papers and flicked through them hurriedly, muttering. Finally, he held up a piece of note paper that he had scribbled on, "Ah ha! The home of Jimmy Lange… Apartment sixteen, thirty six Broadson Way. His wife's Rose… the kid's called Timothy."

"I'll get right on it, Robbie," Answered Urich, "See ya later."

The middle aged reporter walked wearily down the stairs and left the Bugle, heading towards Broadson Way…

**NEXT IN "URICH II": The arc 'Wake Up' begins, based on the award-winning first storyline by BRIAN MICHAEL BENDIS and ALEX MALEEV!**


	3. Chapter 3: Deep Sleep

_**URICH II**_

_**CHAPTER 3: Wake Up- Part One: Deep Sleep**_

"_End of the line, mister!"_

"_We'll see about that, hornhead!"_

"_Then how does this look to you!?"_

Ben Urich stared at young Timmy Lange in astonishment. The boy was just sitting, looking blank, expressionless, on his bed, spurting out lines that sounded like they came from some kind of sixties comic book.

"_Don't think you can ever stop me, Daredevil. For I am FURY, and I will conquer all!"_

The middle aged reporter looked rather concerned, popping another couple of _Prozac _pills into his mouth. Timmy's mother, Rose, stood behind Ben, looking somewhat anxious.

"Timmy," Ben spoke quietly, calmly, "Timothy."

The boy looked up at Ben, eyes wide. Urich spoke friendlily to the boy:

"Why did you hit Daredevil?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because. Because, because, because…"

The boy lapsed back into a monologue involving 'Fury's' battle with Daredevil. Ben sighed, glancing at the mother. She looked horrific.

"I want to help, Ms. Lange," Urich smiled reassuringly, "I will try to help you… I'll try to help Timmy."

The two adults retreated to the kitchen, they talked wearily while Rose made coffee.

"Do the police have any leads on your husband?" Ben asked after a while of awkward talking.

"The police aren't even trying, Mr. Urich," Ms. Lange stared mournfully at him, "They have made it perfectly clear that they don't give a damn about finding him. He was one of those costumed villains for God's Sake… _The Leap Frog. _No one knows and no one cares. No one except… no one except me…"

She broke down crying. Urich nervously comforted her.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Lange. Really… I'll do anything I can to help."

When Ben left, he handed Timmy some wax crayons, telling him:

"Timm

_SON OF CRIME_

_By Ben Urich_

_Most people don't even know the name of James Lange. He goes by the name Leap Frog and commits burglaries- two attempts, two rather humiliating defeats at the hands of two urban vigilantes: Spider-Man and Daredevil. I doubt many of you care that this man has been missing for over a week. Nor would I, except for the fact that I met his son two days ago._

_The boy is just seven years old, but is now catatonic. He merely talks about Daredevil and psychiatrists have made no breakthrough._

J. Jonah Jameson didn't even bother reading the rest, simply tearing the article into pieces and dropping it into the bin.

"Crap!" He summarised, "I am _not _paying you as a glorified Child-Line advertiser! Now get out of my office… I asked you to cover Dr. Octavius' demonstration. Be there tomorrow, Ben, or I'll tear you a new one!"

Ben sidled out. _Bugger the doctors, _he thought, _I need a smoke. _Urich pulled a cigarette from his overcoat pocket, lit it and took a long, sweet drag. Jameson didn't understand. Ben _was _going to help this boy, but to do that, he had to find Matthew Murdock… _Daredevil._

**NEXT IN "URICH": The conclusion of Wake Up, as Ben continues his quest for the truth about the Leap Frog's disappearance!**


	4. Chapter 4: Wake Up

_**URICH II**_

**_CHAPTER 4: Wake Up: Part Two- Wake Up_**

Ben stared at Police Captain McKenzie in shock.

"Are you serious!?" He gasped.

"Yes, man. We don't give a damn about that costumed freakshow…" McKenzie walked away, "Now piss off before I have you arrested for wasting police time."

"You can expect to hear from my lawyer, captain. He's the best." With those words, Urich stormed out of the building. _Idiot. A man was missing and they didn't give a DAMN!_

He hailed a taxi and clambered in hurriedly.

"Broadson Way, please. Make it fast."

The cab drove away and, soon enough, Ben clambered, thankfully, onto Broadson Way. The taxi had smelled of sweat and dust was everywhere. The reporter sighed and hurried into an apartment block, up to the home of Rose Lange.

Soon, Ben sat on the bed in young Timmy's bedroom, surveying the boy's scrawled sketches. They showed the Leap Frog… and Daredevil. A particular panel caught Ben's eye. The Leap Frog, red in the face, shouting… _"Get inside you tiny rat bastard!"_

Urich sighed. He slowly laid the pieces of paper out in order, making a kind of badly drawn comic strip. It painted a somewhat disturbing picture. Daredevil fighting Leap Frog. The villain gaining the upper hand and yelling at Timmy… and then some kind of… _electric shock? _The image showed the green-clad criminal shaking, yellow bolts crackling around him.

Ben looked up, worriedly… Timmy's mother was changing him for bed, and covering his whole body as best she could, but Urich noticed them… _bruises. Many, many bruises._

Ben walked into the law offices of Nelson and Murdock at a brisk pace. The secretary glared at him as if he had committed some kind of heinous, personal crime against her.

"Hello. Is Mr. Murdock here?" Asked Ben hurriedly, "It's urgent…"

"You got an appointment?"

"No, but…"

"Then get out. Mr. Murdock isn't here right now," She looked positively _evil._

"But…"

"Dude… I'm just a temp. Mr. Murdock isn't here right now."

But Urich was not one to be defeated so easily. There was always a way and, though this one was damned risky, he _had _to try. He owed it to that poor, beaten child, Timmy Lange.

Ben walked into a dark alley. He had not seen the thugs before but this was _Hell's Kitchen_, every dark alley had a couple of mugger punks waiting to mug an innocent, unarmed civilian.

A sneering criminal with a handgun slipped up behind Ben and put a gun to his head. Another stepped out in front of him, clicking out a flip knife.

"Hey, man," Grinned the knife- bearer, "Money. Now."

"HELP!" Ben shouted as loud as he could. _Come on, Matt, don't fail me now. _"HELP ME! DAREDEVIL!"

The gun-toting punk began to press the trigger on his pistol.

"Shuddup, man!"

"Too late," Urich grinned as the Man Without Fear's trademark red billy club knocked the gun aside and the vigilante himself dropped into the alley, laying the other goon down with a fierce punch. The first mugger dived for his gun and Daredevil kicked his head against the wall, knocking the punk out cold.

Urich smiled satisfactorily, though deep down this scarlet warrior scared him. Ben had to continuously tell himself _it's my friend Matt under there. It's just my blind lawyer under that demonic get-up._

"You should be more careful, Ben. You know better than this," Commented Daredevil and prepared to leap up onto a roof.

"Wait…" Called the reporter, "The Leap Frog! What happened?"

"The Leap Frog? Why…?"

"Just tell me, Matt. What the Hell happened?"

"OK… there had been some strictly small time thefts going around the Kitchen. I figured it was kids after drug money, turns out it was him. We tussled one night, he got away… tracked him down to that building there…" Daredevil pointed at the Lange's block, "We fought. It was tough. The kid came out… Leap Frog shouted, hit me with some piping… but there was some loose wire. It shocked him and the guy fell… into a garbage truck. I just left after that."

"Didn't make sure the kid was OK?" Ben felt angry at his friend, even though he knew it was totally unreasonable to be, "That kid…"

"What? He was just some kid… he was fine."

"No! He was Lange's kid! The Leap Frog's son!" Ben shouted.

"Oh God…" Daredevil muttered, "I'm so sorry. I'll… take care of him."

"Just make sure the family are well provided for," Ben sighed. Why could life never be simple? But he knew Matt would make sure Timmy was fine, and that was all that mattered by then.

Ben Urich smiled. Timmy Lange would be fine… which couldn't be said for his father. _Wherever he was._

**NEXT IN "URICH": Who is the terrible HOBGOBLIN and what does he want with Ben? Be there to find out soon, true believers! EXCELSISOR! I always wanted to say that…**


	5. Chapter 5: Hunter Prey

_**URICH II**_

_**CHAPTER 5: Hunter/ Prey**_

Ben sat at his desk at home. It was late, and he was frantically writing in _Microsoft Word, _in attempt to finish the fourth chapter of his book. He was rather proud of it, especially the title: _Green With Evil. _It could well sell well, he thought, as he added the final touches to that chapter of his Green Goblin exposé.

Urich rose, lighting a cigarette, and sighed wearily. _He missed Doris. _Ben sidled into the bedroom and slumped on his bed, not even pausing to pull the duvet over him before he was fast asleep.

It must have been three o'clock in the morning when Ben woke up, startled. He heard some kind of engine running… _outside the window. _The reporter looked up. A figure clad in an orange, goblin-like outfit hovered outside the window on what looked like an adapted version of Osborne's Goblin Glider…

"What the…?" Gasped Urich. He opened his mouth to scream as one of the familiarly shaped _Pumpkin Bombs _crashed through the window. Ben leapt aside, charging for the door. Manic laughter rang in his ears as he ran, throwing the door open and dashing into the passage. One of the orange grenades bounced next to his foot.

"No…" Ben plunged down the stairwell as the Pumpkin Bomb exploded. He staggered into the street, and only then did he became embarrassingly aware that he was still wearing his stripy blue pyjamas.

Urich looked up. The attacker was gone and people were just staring at the shaking, middle-aged man. Ben knew where he had to go. _Matt… I have to find Matt…_

Ben arrived at the offices of Nelson & Murdock around four, banging on the door for nearly five minutes before he realised it was the middle of the night and no one would be there. _Where does Matt live? _He thought, but was unsure: there was only one possibility. The kid _Parker… _Ben would have to confront him about his suspicions of Peter being _Spider-Man. _

Urich hurried to Parker's aunt's house in Queens and knocked at the door. _This would be awkward… _An old woman opened the door. Ben recognised her as May, the aunt. She was a kind woman and intelligent- she would probably accept that he really _needed _to see the boy.

"Can I help you, Mr…?" May's eyes opened wide, "Mr. Urich, isn't it? From the Bugle? Couldn't it wait until morning and…? You're still in your _pyjamas! _What _is _the matter, Mr. Urich?"

"I'm sorry to disturb so early, Ms. Parker…" He stammered, "But I need to see your nephew, Peter… it's urgent. _Really _urgent."

"Oh… ah… very well," May sighed and hurried off upstairs, "I'll be right back, Mr. Urich!"

Soon, young Parker arrived, in rather worn, old _Star Trek _pyjamas. He looked rather wide awake for a young boy at half past four in the morning.

"Hello, Peter. Could I have a quick word… in private?" Asked Ben nervously.

May eyed him suspiciously and glanced at Peter. Urich continued:

"It's about the… Octavius story…"

"Oh, you heard?" May looked very sad for a moment, "Terrible business… terrible…"

"Yes, of course…" Ben had absolutely _no _idea what the woman was talking about.

"Of course," Peter nodded, looked worried, and led the reporter into the kitchen. They sat opposite each other at the dining table.

"Peter…" Ben stared nervously at him, "…I know who you are…"

"Yeah? I'm Peter Parker…"

"No. _I know who you are…"_

"What do you…?" Peter was sweating profusely.

"You are Spider-Man, Peter… and don't bother denying it," Urich told him, "…and I need your help."

"Are you mad…?"

"Peter, I need your help," Ben glared at him, "You know I revealed that Osborne was…?"

"Yeah," Parker's eyes were wide, "You don't mean…?"

"I was attacked tonight, by _a _Goblin. Some guy in orange. He was nuts… but he wasn't Osborne… I'm sure of it. Different suit, lighter build… and I need help."

"You wanna kip here tonight?" Parker glanced at him nervously, "You can use the spare room, if you like."

"Thanks, Pete," Urich smiled gratefully at him, "Thank you so much…"

Ben barely slept all night, clutching the one thing he had managed to snatch as he ran… an unexploded Pumpkin Bomb. At least Parker could keep him (comparatively) safe… that was a relief. Being in the same house as the _Amazing Spider-Man _would definitely act as a deterrent for most budding super-villains. But who knew what this new Goblin would do? Urich decided to plot an article on the emergence of this felon… _he needed a name… ah… the HOBGOBLIN… _and Ben became lost in thought, finally drifting into a deep sleep.

Doris sat in her brother's house. Bill had been very supportive and her father had sent money… but she couldn't help feeling guilty about Ben. _Why had she left him? Because he was a good man, determined to do the right thing…_

She sighed and got up, reaching for the phone… she had to ring him. To talk… just to decide if she'd done the right thing. To reach inner peace…

Suddenly, the wall exploded and manic laughter filled the room… Doris screamed!

**NEXT IN "URICH": Ben's friends and family face the terrible wrath of the HOBGOBLIN! But who is this psychopath???**


	6. Chapter 6: Slaughter

_**URICH II**_

_**CHAPTER 6: SLAUGHTER**_

Doris Urich, nee Wilhelm, was screaming. That _thing _was laughing… horrible, insane laughter. Bill crashed in, waving a twelve-boar shotgun feebly.

"Get out of my house, you maniac!" He bellowed. One of the maniac's orange grenades skittered back at Doris' brother:

"WILLIAM!"

An explosion blasted Bill through the wall. Doris was screaming, crying, as there was a hammering at the door.

"This is the police! Open up!"

"Seems ya got lucky, Mrs. Urich," Chuckled the attacker, "I'll be back for you!"

He dropped out of the window, landing on his mechanical glider and rocketed away… Doris whimpered, crawling over to Bill's burning body as the police charged in…

J. Jonah Jameson sat at his desk in the Daily Bugle, arguing with Joe 'Robbie' Robertson.

"I mean it, Robbie! I'm not goin' back on this! Spider-Man's a menace and the public has a right to know about it!" Snapped Jonah.

"J.J, this isn't news, this is…"

The window erupted and shards of glass sprayed over the men… _laughter._

"Oh my God! Osborne!"

"That ain't Osborne, Jonah, that's…"

"_Allow me to introduce myself," _The attacker entered and bowed, _"I am… The Hobgoblin!"_

He threw a Pumpkin Bomb and Jameson and Robbie were blasted apart! The Hobgoblin sped away, cackling so as to be heard for several blocks…

Ben stared at the police officer in disbelief.

"What!?" He cried in horror. _He couldn't believe it… it was awful. _Thirteen people that he knew, friends, relatives and colleagues, had been brutally attacked. Five were dead, and no, he couldn't mourn or worry for his own safety… _He was a damn suspect! How DARE they!?_

"Sir, most murders aren't committed by total strangers," Sighed the captain, blowing his nose forcefully with a handkerchief, "And you're the common factor between the victims of this _Hobgoblin._"

"Officer, do I look in the shape to…?" Ben took a long drag from his cigarette.

"Did Norman Osborne?"

"That's an entirely different…"

"No, sir, it is _not!_" The captain had had enough.

"But…"

"Benjamin Stanley Urich, you are under arrest until you are to be put on trial for mass murder… anything you say can and will be used against you in…"

"I know my rights, you damned fool!" Snapped Ben. He rarely burst out in anger, and couldn't quite believe he had spoken in that tone of voice to an _officer of the law…_

"I am not a damn murderer!" Ben was crying, with fury… with misery… with shock… the horror struck him. Never again would he see Bill, or Jackie, or his parents… _they were GONE… _"Can't you let a man… mourn… in peace!?"

He struck the officer across the face. The captain fell back, pulling his service revolver out.

"Calm down, Mr. Urich!" He shouted, "You are under arrest! Constables, take him!"

Two constables restrained Ben, as he sobbed, shaking uncontrollably…

"Mother… father… Billy…"

Ben was dragged away…

He sat in a cell forty five minutes later, eyes red, still shaking. He heard a familiar tapping and looked up. Matt Murdock was coming. _About damn time, _Ben thought, _Where was he when my family was dying!?_

"Ben," Matt looked awful- _guilty? _"I'm sorry about your predicament and I know you're innocent. I'll not rest until you're free, my friend… _never._"

"Dammit, Matt. I don't give a damn if those idiots think I'm guilty!" Shouted Urich, "My friends… family… colleagues… all of them dying because I poked my nose around too much!"

"We don't know that, Ben. You said it yourself to our _mutual friend… _it wasn't Osborne. So maybe it _wasn't _related to your actions."

"_Matt! Are you retarded? _How many people in New York dress up as a goblin, fly around on a metal surfboard and blow innocent people up!?" He yelled, "I don't care about anything other than that everyone I know is in danger! You could be next!"

"Actually…" Matt whispered, "…he came around my place… luckily Daredevil just happened to be swinging by. He was tough… I took him by surprise luckily, or he'd have slaughtered me…"

"Oh God… Matt, we have to get this guy…"

"Well, there could be a way. Benjamin, you are going to escape police custody…"

"Are you nuts!?" Gasped Urich.

"It's the only way, Ben… we have to lure this guy out into the open. I'll send someone at midnight tonight… and I'll be ready, with out _mutual friend…" _Smiled Matt.

"Parker?"

"Of course."

**NEXT IN "URICH": The plan goes into action as Ben breaks free, and Spider-Man and Daredevil face off with the Hobgoblin! And, yes, folks, the identity of the killer is revealed! Also guest starring… MOON KNIGHT!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Last Stand

_**URICH II**_

_**CHAPTER 7: The Last Stand**_

Alarm bells rang at Ryker's Island Penetentiary. Ben Urich was running, with a shrouded figure in off-white beside him, who had introduced himself as _The Moon Knight._

"Come on, Urich!" Snapped the vigilante, grabbing Ben and practically dragged him to a waiting crescent-shaped plane. Moon Knight threw Ben aboard, swooping in after him. They heard gunfire across the island as the plane swept up and away.

"So… how many prisoners did you free as a distraction, exactly?" Asked Urich.

"Uh… twenty, or thirty maybe…" Their pilot, the not-so-politically correctly named 'Frenchie', smirked as Moon Knight spoke.

"Thank you," Ben smiled slightly, panting, "I guess you don't really enjoy committing crimes, or do it very often…"

"Me? I used to be a damn mercenary," Commented the cloaked man, "I committed 'em by the hundred."

"Ah…"

They didn't speak for the rest of the journey, until Moon Knight had Frenchie land the craft on a rooftop in Hell's Kitchen. Ben climbed out to see Daredevil and Spider-Man waiting.

"Hey, Ben," Grinned Spidey, "At last some real company, eh? We're a little more chatty than ol' DD and Moonie."

The crescent shaped plane swooped up and away. Ben watched it wearily.

"Well, the news is on every major news channel," Sighed Daredevil, "Wanted killer Ben Urich has escaped Ryker's and has been seen in Hell's Kitchen, on the roof of… ah, our good friend appears to be here. Let's do this."

They could hear the laughter from the roof and looked across the 'Kitchen skyline. A silhouetted, flying figure was cackling, coming towards them.

"Ready, Pete?"

"Steady, Matt?" Parker muttered. The glider flew at them. A Pumpkin Bomb shot at the roof. The trio dropped among the smoke, coughing and retching. They heard footsteps. The Hobgoblin was now chuckling, happily.

"Hello, hello… who do we have here?" He smirked, and then Moon Knight hit him with a staff as hard as he could across the back of the head.

"This is hardly a fair fight!" Snorted the Goblin, jamming a Pumpkin Bomb into Knight's ribs. He leapt back as it exploded. Moon Knight dropped off the roof, burning and moaning.

"Moon Knight!" Daredevil staggered up, coughing, blood running down his right leg. The smoke was clearing and Ben could clearly see the men facing off.

"Who are you?" Snarled the hero.

"That's my little secret, red!" Grinned the Goblin and he punched DD with all his might. The hero fell back and then Spider-Man was there… punching, shouting…

"You think this is a game, huh, Hobby Gobby?" He shouted, "Innocent people are dying and we're taking you…"

Hobgoblin punched Spider-Man off the roof… Ben yelled out in horror as the villain advanced on him.

"Hello, Benny boy," He smiled sadistically, "Don't ya know who I am?"

The Goblin tore his mask free, and Ben stared in shock at the disfigured, sneering face. Even through the scars and burns, he was recognisable.

"_Jason Macendale!"_

Macendale laughed:

"I was once Jason Macendale, but he's gone now, dead. Now, I am merely _The Hobgoblin!_"

He burst into raucous laughter… so hard, that he didn't notice web sneaking up, until it wrapped around his lower face. The Hobgoblin's eyes went wide as Spider-Man zipped up onto the roof and kicked the villain hard. Macendale dropped off the roof, but Spidey kept hold of the line, holding him up.

"It's over, man. Sorry to disappoint ya and ruin yer little supervillain revenge speech. Ah, I can hear the sirens from here."

It was all over after that. The police arrived, the story was explained and, after a court hearing two weeks later, Ben was released without charge, and Macendale given a life sentence at Ryker's.

As Urich walked away, he instantly decided where to go. _Doris. _Ben walked into his wife's hospital room. She sat up as he entered.

"Hello, Doris," He began.

"Ben… I… I've been thinking," Came Doris' weary reply, "And… I was wrong. I _can _live with it. My love for you beats down any fear… I love you, Ben."

"Doris, I…"

Ben didn't know what to say, so he followed his instincts. They kissed. And somehow, through all the pain and sorrow, Ben Urich could smile again.

**NEXT IN "URICH": The little known superhero WHITE TIGER is put on trial for murder, and Ben is there to cover it as ever… but first Jameson has a bone to pick with out hero… **


	8. Chapter 8: Cop Killer

_**URICH II**_

**_CHAPTER 8: Cop Killer_**

Ben Urich hurried into the Daily Bugle office of editor-in-chief J. Jonah Jameson.

"Why do I bother, Ben!?" He cried angrily, "You missed the Goddam story of the year weeping over the bloody frog kid!"

Jameson threw a copy of the _Daily Globe _in front of Ben. He gaped at the cover. _So this was what Ms. Parker had referred to regarding the Octavius story…_

_LEAD SCIENTIST CAUSES CHAOS AFTER DISASTER DEMONSTRATION!_

_Lead nuclear physicist Dr. Otto 'Octopus' Octavius' demonstration of the power of new energy source Tridium devolved into chaos last night as the scientist, using AI metallic tentacles, witnessed the death of his wife in an accident which lead to the Tridium Reactor exploding and damaging two city blocks, killing thirteen people. This disaster saw Octavius loose his mind, rampaging with his tentacles, which increased his strength ten-fold. The doctor murdered almost twenty people before the vigilante Spider-Man interrupted, boldly fending off the psychopath, who fled the scene and has not been since…_

Ben looked up nervously at Jameson.

"The Globe beat us to it, Ben! And worse yet, that punk _Spider-Man _got good publicity, dammit! Don't fail me again or… Ben, if you screw me over like this again, you're outta here! That simple! Now get out!"

Urich sidled out, wearily…

Hector Ayala had no idea what made him do it, but he had to. Had to get out from the house, away from his wife, he couldn't face another argument, so he had decided to do what he always used to do when he was stressed… put on the costume and amulet of _The White Tiger _vigilante and defend the innocents of New York.

The Cuban vigilante heard the gunshot a mile off. He ran, leaping over roofs like he had so many times before last year. Before his wedding. Before he promised his bride that never again would he don the mantle of the White Tiger and put his life on the line.

Hector dropped through the window of computer store. Three youths stared at him in shock. One was quaking by the counter, holding a smoking gun, over a policeman's body. Another held a TV and the third just ran at Ayala.

The White Tiger swung a fist at him and knocked the kid into a shelf. The one holding pointed it at him, shakily, sweat pouring down his face.

"Back off, man! Back the Hell off!"

Hector stepped back. The boys ran, and he watched them go. He wasn't ready yet… not ready to face a gunman. _He was rusty! Too damn rusty! _Hector picked up the dropped TV to put it back in place, and the door was flung open. A police officer shined a torch at Ayala and aimed a revolver simultaneously.

"Oh my God! Scott! Mikey! Scott's dead!"

Hector silently cursed the God that had allowed this disaster happen…

Ben got the call from Matt Murdock the next day. The trial was to take place in two weeks, and Murdock was defending this _White Tiger _guy, of course. Urich arrived at the courthouse right on time to catch Matt arriving.

"Hey," He greeted his friend, "What are Ayala's chances?"

"I dunno," Matt sighed, "Not good. He's terrified, and he was the only possible suspect. Those kids that were there must have bolted damn fast."

"You sure the guy's innocent, Matt?"

"Positive. Am I ever wrong?" Matt smirked.

"I suppose not," Ben sighed, "So, you found those kids?"

"Not yet. But I will. I have to, for Hector's sake."

The court was soon filling up and Urich took a seat near the back. He noticed a hooded, ill-looking teenager hunched up behind him. _Surely it was just coincidence… right…?_

The trial was fairly abysmal. Ayala just sat there, looking horrific, for the entire proceeding. The prosecutor was violent, provoking him. Murdock was whispering to the Cuban man, comforting him.

Urich surveyed the boy gravely. The kid folded his arms over his legs, shivering. And then the worst happened. The prosecutor called Hector to the stand, and bombarded him with accusations.

_Hector, were you not the vigilante known as The White Tiger? Did you not quit vigilantism last year? Why did you quit? Why take up the mantle again on that specific night? Did you not have financial troubles? DID YOU NOT MURDER OFFICER SCOTT COLLINS ON THE NIGHT OF 24TH NOVEMBER?!_

And Ayala just started howling:

"I didn't! No! I didn't!"

He left the stand and dived at the prosecutor. Police officers were drawing their guns rapidly but Hector was just _gone_… he snatched a policeman's gun and pointed it angrily at the lawyer.

"_I didn't! No! I didn't!"_

Ayala ran. He dashed through the courthouse doors… and guns went off behind him. Hector Ayala dropped forwards, tears rolling down his face, as he died… Matt Murdock came and knelt by the body, head bowed in sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Hector. I'm so sorry."

Blood covered Murdock's suit as he rose, grimly, shakily.

Ben attended the funeral. He didn't know why, but it just felt _right. _He stood with Matt and Foggy at the back of the group.

As they turned to leave, a black car with dark windows drew up. The window slid down and... _Ben couldn't believe it! _Norman Osborne sat inside. A tall, thin man climbed out of the car and hurried over to Ben.

"Mr. Urich, Mr. Osborne wishes to see you, sir," The man said, "It's about the false accusations you made about him in the Daily Bugle."

"_What?" _Was Osborne insane?

"Mr. Osborne can speak to my client at an appropriate time, with the appropriate legal guidance," Cut in Matt.

"You may came as well, sir," Replied Osborne's spokesman.

"Very well," Decided the reporter, "As long as you're OK with this, Matt?"

"Uh… sure," Murdock smiled thinly, "Of course."

The men were joined Norman in the car. The businessman sighed:

"Mr. Urich, I believe you have printed some slanderous things about me in the Bugle. I have evidence to deny all claims of any illegal activity by myself or Oscorp, and, of course, I expect a settlement of, say… $500,000."

Ben's eyes opened wide in shock.

"Are you nuts, Osborne!? I'm not paying a mass murderer more money than I see in a year!"

"Well that's OK, considering I am merely a profitable businessman."

"You're a murderer," Retorted Urich, "You're just a damn murdering bastard and I hope you burn in Hell!"

"Do you _really _wish to continue, dear Mr. Urich?" Sneered Osborne, holding up a cassette recorder, "You could go in giving me ammunition all day, but I'm sure this will be quite sufficient."

"I…" Ben glared at Osborne, "I hardly doubt the court will care about mild cursing when compared to mass murder, Osborne."

"Ah, Mr. Urich, there you are quite wrong as we are not comparing anything. We are merely adding verbal abuse to _two _charges of severe libel," Smiled Osborne. Bad luck, old man. I'll see you in court."

**NEXT IN "URICH": Can even Matt Murdock save Ben from the collective wrath of Wilson Fisk and Norman Osborne!? **


	9. Chapter 9: Trial by Fire

_**URICH II**_

_**CHAPTER 9: Trial By Fire**_

Ben Urich felt sick. He'd been here before, but it had never been this bad. Wilson Fisk and Norman Osborne were, as a joint venture, suing Ben for one million dollars, and even Matthew Murdock and Franklin Nelson, red hot young lawyers, were having no luck against Walter Savage and Alton Lennox, the most respected prosecution attorneys in America.

"Mr. Urich! We believe you guilty of libel! If you would care to listen as I read out extracts from Mr. Urich's recent novel _Green With Evil,_" Cried Lennox, flipping open Ben's book. He instantly regretted having sent the book off to the publishers, but considering he thought Osborne was _dead… _then again, he'd also thought Jason Macendale was dead, but that hadn't stopped the bastard slaughtering Ben's friends and family. Lennox began to read out loud:

"_I have worked out that Mr. Norman Osborne committed his first murder at the age of thirty two, killing his own wife, Julia, in a fit of rage when his son, Harold, was just three months old." _Lennox sighed and looked up, "Your honour, those lies are shameful and evidently the only truth there is that, yes, Norman's wife did die when his son was only three months old, but the killer, who worked with the rival firm Stark Enterprises, was apprehended years ago."

Ben sighed. He was _doomed. _He just knew it. He could sense it in what he called his _reporters' instinct. _As Lennox read extracts, cutting them apart with forensic evidence et al, Urich sank down on his seat, glancing nervously at Matt, who was biting his lip and looking angry.

"I'm sorry, Ben. I really am. I shouldn't have let this…"

"Don't blame yourself, Matt. Blame me and my damned obsession with my job."

"Ben…" Matt sighed, "I don't think I can win this…"

"I know, but don't worry… I'll find a way," Sighed Ben, "I'll find a way to cope."

"Excuse me, Mr. Murdock, Mr. Urich, if you would be so good as to pay attention, then we can continue with this hearing!" Called the judge. The two men snapped back into position.

"Sorry, your honour."

The hearing continued horribly. Lennox and Savage read every piece of writing that Ben had had published, and somehow Osborne and Fisk had an alibi for every one. When Matt got up, he had no chance. He soon made a rather disappointing closing speech and the court departed.

Ben knew the result before he heard it.

"Mr. Urich, we find you guilty of these charges of libel and you owe Mr. Fisk and Mr. Osborne each half a million dollars."

Urich sighed resignedly and trooped out of the courthouse, ahead of Doris. He hurried home and rushed into the apartment. The reporter raced into the bedroom and reached under the bed. He pulled out the Pumpkin Bomb and stared at it.

"I guess this is it."

Ben slipped the grenade into his pocket and ran to the Brooklyn Bridge. He stared down at the waters of the Hudson River.

"I'm so sorry, Doris…"

He prepared to jump in the river, placing his fingers around the Pumpkin Bomb's manual detonation pin. Suddenly, a red, metallic object knocked the grenade hurtling into the waters, where it exploded!

"Ben! Don't do this!" It was Daredevil, perched on the upper beam of the bridge.

"It's too late, Matt! I've screwed it all up! I can't provide for Doris any more… my friends and family died because of me… I have to go! This is for everyone I've ever loved!" He yelled… and jumped…

"_BEN! NO!"_

The Man Without Fear dived into the torrent of water, battling through the current towards Ben, as the older man was washed away! Urich was sobbing, tears flooding down his face as water swept him here and there!

"_What have I done…?" _He went under, trying to yell as he went down… down…

A red gloved arm plunged down to him, grabbing Ben's wrist as he flailed around slowly in the depths. He felt himself being pulled up… up… his head broke the surface!

Daredevil held him up, treading water.

"You OK?" The vigilante gasped. But Ben was gone… unconscious, "Dammit. Stay with me, Ben! Stay with me!"

The scarlet clad hero grappled from the water and ran. _He had to get to the hospital… but it was four blocks away. Ben was icy cold! Three blocks… Ben's heart was pounding, too hard… two blocks, Ben's beat was hammering furiously… one block… he was still alive… he was… he was there, but Ben's heartbeat was gone._

"BEN!" Daredevil bellowed, "GET THIS MAN TO A DEFRIBRILLATOR!" The Man Without Fear burst into the hospital, "THIS MAN NEEDS A DEFRIBRILLATOR!"

**NEXT IN "URICH": Will Ben survive his icy plunge into the Hudson? Find out next time, true believers!**


	10. Chapter 10: Urich's Pulse

_**URICH II**_

**_CHAPTER 8: Cop Killer_**

Ben Urich hurried into the Daily Bugle office of editor-in-chief J. Jonah Jameson.

"Why do I bother, Ben!?" He cried angrily, "You missed the Goddam story of the year weeping over the bloody frog kid!"

Jameson threw a copy of the _Daily Globe _in front of Ben. He gaped at the cover. _So this was what Ms. Parker had referred to regarding the Octavius story…_

_LEAD SCIENTIST CAUSES CHAOS AFTER DISASTER DEMONSTRATION!_

_Lead nuclear physicist Dr. Otto 'Octopus' Octavius' demonstration of the power of new energy source Tridium devolved into chaos last night as the scientist, using AI metallic tentacles, witnessed the death of his wife in an accident which lead to the Tridium Reactor exploding and damaging two city blocks, killing thirteen people. This disaster saw Octavius loose his mind, rampaging with his tentacles, which increased his strength ten-fold. The doctor murdered almost twenty people before the vigilante Spider-Man interrupted, boldly fending off the psychopath, who fled the scene and has not been since…_

Ben looked up nervously at Jameson.

"The Globe beat us to it, Ben! And worse yet, that punk _Spider-Man _got good publicity, dammit! Don't fail me again or… Ben, if you screw me over like this again, you're outta here! That simple! Now get out!"

Urich sidled out, wearily…

Hector Ayala had no idea what made him do it, but he had to. Had to get out from the house, away from his wife, he couldn't face another argument, so he had decided to do what he always used to do when he was stressed… put on the costume and amulet of _The White Tiger _vigilante and defend the innocents of New York.

The Cuban vigilante heard the gunshot a mile off. He ran, leaping over roofs like he had so many times before last year. Before his wedding. Before he promised his bride that never again would he don the mantle of the White Tiger and put his life on the line.

Hector dropped through the window of computer store. Three youths stared at him in shock. One was quaking by the counter, holding a smoking gun, over a policeman's body. Another held a TV and the third just ran at Ayala.

The White Tiger swung a fist at him and knocked the kid into a shelf. The one holding pointed it at him, shakily, sweat pouring down his face.

"Back off, man! Back the Hell off!"

Hector stepped back. The boys ran, and he watched them go. He wasn't ready yet… not ready to face a gunman. _He was rusty! Too damn rusty! _Hector picked up the dropped TV to put it back in place, and the door was flung open. A police officer shined a torch at Ayala and aimed a revolver simultaneously.

"Oh my God! Scott! Mikey! Scott's dead!"

Hector silently cursed the God that had allowed this disaster happen…

Ben got the call from Matt Murdock the next day. The trial was to take place in two weeks, and Murdock was defending this _White Tiger _guy, of course. Urich arrived at the courthouse right on time to catch Matt arriving.

"Hey," He greeted his friend, "What are Ayala's chances?"

"I dunno," Matt sighed, "Not good. He's terrified, and he was the only possible suspect. Those kids that were there must have bolted damn fast."

"You sure the guy's innocent, Matt?"

"Positive. Am I ever wrong?" Matt smirked.

"I suppose not," Ben sighed, "So, you found those kids?"

"Not yet. But I will. I have to, for Hector's sake."

The court was soon filling up and Urich took a seat near the back. He noticed a hooded, ill-looking teenager hunched up behind him. _Surely it was just coincidence… right…?_

The trial was fairly abysmal. Ayala just sat there, looking horrific, for the entire proceeding. The prosecutor was violent, provoking him. Murdock was whispering to the Cuban man, comforting him.

Urich surveyed the boy gravely. The kid folded his arms over his legs, shivering. And then the worst happened. The prosecutor called Hector to the stand, and bombarded him with accusations.

_Hector, were you not the vigilante known as The White Tiger? Did you not quit vigilantism last year? Why did you quit? Why take up the mantle again on that specific night? Did you not have financial troubles? DID YOU NOT MURDER OFFICER SCOTT COLLINS ON THE NIGHT OF 24TH NOVEMBER?!_

And Ayala just started howling:

"I didn't! No! I didn't!"

He left the stand and dived at the prosecutor. Police officers were drawing their guns rapidly but Hector was just _gone_… he snatched a policeman's gun and pointed it angrily at the lawyer.

"_I didn't! No! I didn't!"_

Ayala ran. He dashed through the courthouse doors… and guns went off behind him. Hector Ayala dropped forwards, tears rolling down his face, as he died… Matt Murdock came and knelt by the body, head bowed in sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Hector. I'm so sorry."

Blood covered Murdock's suit as he rose, grimly, shakily.

Ben attended the funeral. He didn't know why, but it just felt _right. _He stood with Matt and Foggy at the back of the group.

As they turned to leave, a black car with dark windows drew up. The window slid down and... _Ben couldn't believe it! _Norman Osborne sat inside. A tall, thin man climbed out of the car and hurried over to Ben.

"Mr. Urich, Mr. Osborne wishes to see you, sir," The man said, "It's about the false accusations you made about him in the Daily Bugle."

"_What?" _Was Osborne insane?

"Mr. Osborne can speak to my client at an appropriate time, with the appropriate legal guidance," Cut in Matt.

"You may came as well, sir," Replied Osborne's spokesman.

"Very well," Decided the reporter, "As long as you're OK with this, Matt?"

"Uh… sure," Murdock smiled thinly, "Of course."

The men were joined Norman in the car. The businessman sighed:

"Mr. Urich, I believe you have printed some slanderous things about me in the Bugle. I have evidence to deny all claims of any illegal activity by myself or Oscorp, and, of course, I expect a settlement of, say… $500,000."

Ben's eyes opened wide in shock.

"Are you nuts, Osborne!? I'm not paying a mass murderer more money than I see in a year!"

"Well that's OK, considering I am merely a profitable businessman."

"You're a murderer," Retorted Urich, "You're just a damn murdering bastard and I hope you burn in Hell!"

"Do you _really _wish to continue, dear Mr. Urich?" Sneered Osborne, holding up a cassette recorder, "You could go in giving me ammunition all day, but I'm sure this will be quite sufficient."

"I…" Ben glared at Osborne, "I hardly doubt the court will care about mild cursing when compared to mass murder, Osborne."

"Ah, Mr. Urich, there you are quite wrong as we are not comparing anything. We are merely adding verbal abuse to _two _charges of severe libel," Smiled Osborne. Bad luck, old man. I'll see you in court."

**NEXT IN "URICH": Can even Matt Murdock save Ben from the collective wrath of Wilson Fisk and Norman Osborne!?**

_**CHAPTER 9: Trial By Fire**_

Ben Urich felt sick. He'd been here before, but it had never been this bad. Wilson Fisk and Norman Osborne were, as a joint venture, suing Ben for one million dollars, and even Matthew Murdock and Franklin Nelson, red hot young lawyers, were having no luck against Walter Savage and Alton Lennox, the most respected prosecution attorneys in America.

"Mr. Urich! We believe you guilty of libel! If you would care to listen as I read out extracts from Mr. Urich's recent novel _Green With Evil,_" Cried Lennox, flipping open Ben's book. He instantly regretted having sent the book off to the publishers, but considering he thought Osborne was _dead… _then again, he'd also thought Jason Macendale was dead, but that hadn't stopped the bastard slaughtering Ben's friends and family. Lennox began to read out loud:

"_I have worked out that Mr. Norman Osborne committed his first murder at the age of thirty two, killing his own wife, Julia, in a fit of rage when his son, Harold, was just three months old." _Lennox sighed and looked up, "Your honour, those lies are shameful and evidently the only truth there is that, yes, Norman's wife did die when his son was only three months old, but the killer, who worked with the rival firm Stark Enterprises, was apprehended years ago."

Ben sighed. He was _doomed. _He just knew it. He could sense it in what he called his _reporters' instinct. _As Lennox read extracts, cutting them apart with forensic evidence et al, Urich sank down on his seat, glancing nervously at Matt, who was biting his lip and looking angry.

"I'm sorry, Ben. I really am. I shouldn't have let this…"

"Don't blame yourself, Matt. Blame me and my damned obsession with my job."

"Ben…" Matt sighed, "I don't think I can win this…"

"I know, but don't worry… I'll find a way," Sighed Ben, "I'll find a way to cope."

"Excuse me, Mr. Murdock, Mr. Urich, if you would be so good as to pay attention, then we can continue with this hearing!" Called the judge. The two men snapped back into position.

"Sorry, your honour."

The hearing continued horribly. Lennox and Savage read every piece of writing that Ben had had published, and somehow Osborne and Fisk had an alibi for every one. When Matt got up, he had no chance. He soon made a rather disappointing closing speech and the court departed.

Ben knew the result before he heard it.

"Mr. Urich, we find you guilty of these charges of libel and you owe Mr. Fisk and Mr. Osborne each half a million dollars."

Urich sighed resignedly and trooped out of the courthouse, ahead of Doris. He hurried home and rushed into the apartment. The reporter raced into the bedroom and reached under the bed. He pulled out the Pumpkin Bomb and stared at it.

"I guess this is it."

Ben slipped the grenade into his pocket and ran to the Brooklyn Bridge. He stared down at the waters of the Hudson River.

"I'm so sorry, Doris…"

He prepared to jump in the river, placing his fingers around the Pumpkin Bomb's manual detonation pin. Suddenly, a red, metallic object knocked the grenade hurtling into the waters, where it exploded!

"Ben! Don't do this!" It was Daredevil, perched on the upper beam of the bridge.

"It's too late, Matt! I've screwed it all up! I can't provide for Doris any more… my friends and family died because of me… I have to go! This is for everyone I've ever loved!" He yelled… and jumped…

"_BEN! NO!"_

The Man Without Fear dived into the torrent of water, battling through the current towards Ben, as the older man was washed away! Urich was sobbing, tears flooding down his face as water swept him here and there!

"_What have I done…?" _He went under, trying to yell as he went down… down…

A red gloved arm plunged down to him, grabbing Ben's wrist as he flailed around slowly in the depths. He felt himself being pulled up… up… his head broke the surface!

Daredevil held him up, treading water.

"You OK?" The vigilante gasped. But Ben was gone… unconscious, "Dammit. Stay with me, Ben! Stay with me!"

The scarlet clad hero grappled from the water and ran. _He had to get to the hospital… but it was four blocks away. Ben was icy cold! Three blocks… Ben's heart was pounding, too hard… two blocks, Ben's beat was hammering furiously… one block… he was still alive… he was… he was there, but Ben's heartbeat was gone._

"BEN!" Daredevil bellowed, "GET THIS MAN TO A DEFRIBRILLATOR!" The Man Without Fear burst into the hospital, "THIS MAN NEEDS A DEFRIBRILLATOR!"

**NEXT IN "URICH": Will Ben survive his icy plunge into the Hudson? Find out next time, true believers!**

_**CHAPTER 10: Urich's Pulse**_

The staff of Clinton General Hospital gathered around the body of Ben Urich, investigative reporter for the Daily Bugle.

"This is no good!" Shouted the doctor, "I'm going in at three sixty! CLEAR!"

The doctor plunged his defibrillator paddles down. The reporter's body flopped up into the air and slammed back onto the bed. _He isn't going to make it, _Thought Daredevil, _Not unless my good friend, the other doctor, arrives in time._

"He's gone…" The doctor wiped sweat from his brow, "I'm sorry, Daredevil, but he's just gone."

The Man Without Fear, perched on the windowsill, looked down in sadness:

"Unless…"

"No, Daredevil, he can't be saved now."

"Yes, doctor! He can!" The doctor was pushed gently aside by _the other doctor. _Dr. Stephen Strange wore a sweeping red cloak over some kind of blue mystic garb, "If you will excuse me, this man can still be saved."

Strange raised his arms and a strange symbol in golden flame, an _ankh, _appeared, blazing over Ben's body. Green fire raged over Urich.

"What are you…?" Gasped Dr. Gonzalez.

"Let him work, Gonzalez," Growled Daredevil, "Strange is _good _at this."

Suddenly, Ben sat up, eyes wide, gasping for breath:

"Thank you… thank you so much…" Tears ran down his face, "…so sorry…"

When Ben arrived home, Doris was cooking in the kitchen.

"Oh, Ben…" She grimaced as he came in, "How will we find the money…?"

"Well, there is the fact that my parents and your brother left us an accumulated two hundred and seventy five grand," Ben sighed, "But that doesn't quite cover it all."

There was a banging at the door. Urich opened it to see the weary looking Matt Murdock.

"Hey, Ben."

"Sorry about earlier, I was stupid and… thanks."

"Don't mention. But I want to help, and I just came into one _Hell _of a lot of cash, so… here." Matt passed Ben a cheque. Urich stared at it. _Six hundred and fifty thousand dollars!_

"Matt, you couldn't…"

"Ben, I consider it my duty to make sure my clients don't lose," Came the determined reply, "I guess this is making up for failing you… and Hector Ayala. Please, keep it, I have plenty more where that came from."

"_Thank you, Matt," _Ben smiled warmly, "Thank you so much."

Ben had to go to a meeting with J. Jonah Jameson before anything could be done about the payment. Jameson looked very annoyed, but _not _at Ben.

"Ben, take a seat," Urich sat down hurriedly, "Here's the deal… people are saying I should fire you. Thing is, I think you were telling the truth. But I can't keep you on the main paper. I'm transferring you, Ben, to the _Pulse _magazine. You'll work with Kat Farrell. It specialises in conspiracies and the likes involving the city's costumed nuts… let's just say it'll make it a little harder for the punks to sue anyone if yer workin' out there, Ben. But, well, here's the Bugle's donation for ya. We know yer in trouble, so… here."

J.J held out a cheque for _one hundred thousand dollars. _

"Thank you, Jonah! Thank you so much!"

And after that, it was OK. Ben paid up, and had to move into a smaller apartment, but he had survived. The worst was over, for now. Ben Urich could smile again, _and he liked it! _The world was a better place, and he was at peace for now.

**URICH WILL RETURN FOR THE FINAL STORY IN "URICH III: THE PULSE" SOON, FOLLOWING ANOTHER ONE SHOT SPECIAL!**


End file.
